


каждый охотник желает

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Какой цвет тебе нравится, дорогой?
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	каждый охотник желает

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panda_Pooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/gifts).



— Какой цвет тебе нравится, дорогой? — спрашивала его мама в магазине.

У них это было особенной игрой, в которой никто никогда не проигрывал. Рэй, в возрасте пяти лет, задумчиво наклонял голову и хватал пальцами подбородок, делая вид, что раздумывал. В действительности он медленно разглядывал игрушки или одежду — две основные категории товаров, где маме всегда требовалась его помощь. Пока разглядывал, вспоминал, что и каких цветов уже было у него в комнате или на нижних полках, куда Рэй мог дотянуться без посторонней помощи.  
Он хорошо запоминал подобные мелочи, в его голове если не картотека находилась, то что-то смутно на неё похожее.

— Этот, — никогда не называл вслух, подходил и клал руку на выбранную вещь. Ему нравилось, как мама сама называла цвета. У неё всегда в голосе во время шоппинга появлялась мурчащая нотка, которая свидетельствовала о расслабленности. Прямо как после второго бокала вина. Вино она и Рэю как-то раз дала попробовать — ему конечно не понравилось, в семь-то лет. Ещё через двадцать он начал выискивать те сорта, которые по этикеткам запомнил в детстве.

Любимого цвета у него за всю жизнь так и не появилось. Он научился тому, как сочетать их между собой, методом проб и ошибок, а ещё при помощи подруг, которые не стеснялись сказать об очередной ошибке. И чем дальше, тем проще он старался одеваться, по своим меркам.  
Как оказалось, проще всего были спортивные костюмы. Именно на их цвете Рэй зациклился. После встречи с Тренером. И если спрашивать его о количестве подобной одежды в шкафу было — пока ещё — грубо, то уж разглядывать каждый новый — это Рэй мог и практиковал. Практически медитировал.

Красный.  
В нём Тренер встретился Рэю на Трафальгарской площади. Час назад закончился дождь и Рэй пил самый унылый латте в истории человечества. При этом он разглядывал ряд из золотых мимов, те усердно не шевелились даже когда к ним подходили особенно наглые туристы.  
Интересно, были ли они тут во время самого дождя или смотались под крышу чтобы не потекла краска?  
Кофе остыл, Рэй зачем-то продолжал его пить и смотрел на зоопарк без решётки, но со способными покусать зверушками. Заплати и увидишь магию. Кто-то кинул монетку в шляпу и крайний мим ожил, поднял вверх руку и замахал механически, наверняка при этом жутко скалясь. Золотыми зубами или нет? Со своего места Рэй не видел, а подходить ближе не планировал. Мог бы, с собой ничего кроме телефона и ключей не было, но не стал, несмотря на небо, обещавшее продолжение своего концерта, туристов столпилось слишком много.  
Тренер показался из-за угла, на руках держал карапуза. Нет, не одного из своих лбов, в головы которых приходило столько гениальных идей, что Рэй отказывался пытаться додуматься до нужного числа. Ребёнок, вероятнее всего, находившийся где-то между двумя и тремя годами, разглядывал золотых людей с той радостью, о которой Рэй позабыл уже к двенадцати годам своей жизни. Красный костюм в клетку. Дополнительные цвета: чёрный и тёмно-коричневый. Сам малыш был в одежде нежно-голубого цвета, а волосы светлые.  
С такого расстояния Тренер его не видел, так что Рэй смотрел, стараясь заглушить внутри лёгкое раздражение. Сейчас бы ему точно не помешало оказаться ближе к центру событий. Он не думал о том, чей это ребёнок — так увлёкся цветом. Из-за него Тренер и сам походил на туриста, разодевшегося ярко, чтобы сделать миллион и ещё одну бесполезную фотографию. Которые никто никогда не посмотрит снова.  
Карапуз потянулся в сторону мимов, Тренер что-то доверительно пробурчал ему в ухо, огляделся по сторонам, и не найдя того, кого искал, продолжил держать ребёнка уже одной рукой. Второй залез в карман и достал оттуда мелочь, одна монетка — фунт, как подумал Рэй, не пенни — оказалась в руках ребёнка.  
Дальше Тренер со своей ношей потерялся на пару секунд, а когда появился снова — ребёнок сидел на руках у женщины. Та помогла малышу закинуть монету в другую шляпу и отошла на пару шагов назад, чтобы увидеть, как самурай достал меч и сделал несколько движений в воздухе, после чего застыл. До следующего подаяния.  
Рэй поправил очки, посмотрел на успевший стать непонятно когда мятым стаканчик и перевёл взгляд в сторону колонны, там уже стоял мужчина с тростью.  
В голове появился образ: седина, трость, ботинки из крокодиловой кожи, едва заметная хромота.  
Тот самый человек сделал несколько шагов в сторону. Да, это он.  
Рэй ещё раз взглянул на толпу у мимов, но тот самый красный цвет, зацепивший его — исчез. Перерыв закончился, с неба полетели новые капли.

Оранжевый.  
Не тот противный, способный вылиться из дешёвой упаковки сока, в котором сахара больше, чем витаминов. Настоящий апельсиновый цвет, бьющий по глазам даже тотально незаинтересованного человека.  
На скачках Рэй скучал. Пить не собирался. На ипподром в Аскот его позвал Майкл. Стоило Рэю уточнить, деловая это поездка или неформальная, как Майкл усмехнулся половинкой рта и ответил типичное: «А есть разница, Рэй?». Разница была, пистолет Рэй предпочитал не носить ежедневно и вот уж точно не спал с ним под подушкой. Если Майкл намекал, что Рэй мог расслабиться, то намекать стоило перестать — и сказать прямо.  
Их отвёз Банни. В ложе он занял место у двери и не сдвинулся с места, когда Майкл сказал, что всем стоит насладиться зрелищем. Рэй видел площадку и людей, с меньшим комфортом занимавших места дешевле.

— Давай, Рэй, сними хмурое лицо уставшего от жизни человека.

С тем же успехом здесь могла сидеть Розалинд. Ей бы не пришлось выслушивать подобное, или хотя бы не в таком тоне.

— Выпей со мной, — Майкл повертел в руках стакан, в котором плескалось виски. Рэй плохо спал, мало ел и точно не хотел пить. — Или нет?  
— Пока нет, — «пока» протянулось бы до самого конца скачек.

В образе Майкла не хватало шляпы. Их было достаточно снаружи. Среди обилия чёрных франков и огромных дамских шляпок, способных создать тень не только владельце, но и её подругам, внезапно прорезалось яркое пятно.  
Медленно, успев разжать нервно сведённые в кулак пальцы, Рэй встал. Прокашлялся, посмотрел на часы, оглядел толпу не стеснявшихся пить людей и вернул внимание к оранжевому блику.  
Там, где стоял Тренер, можно было в принципе прийти в чём угодно, по крайней мере, рискнуть. Его выбор выглядел ягодой, случайно свалившейся в весенний снег. Однотонные женские платья, лишь изредка показывавшие цветочные узоры, помогали оранжевому цвету сиять. Они, и солнце, на котором Тренер грелся и, что удивило Рэя лишь немного, не пил ничего. Даже минералку в руке не держал, зато держал какого-то пацана за плечи. Тот уныло разглядывал людей и своим видом показывал недовольство. Рэй почувствовал улыбку на губах раньше, чем что-то успел с этим сделать. Майкл отреагировал мгновенно.

— Ну, кого ты там видишь?  
— Ландау, — ответил Рэй.  
— Мартина? — пошутил Майкл, сделал глоток виски и цокнул.

Рэй говорил про Феликса Ландау, ювелира, у которого Майкл заказывал кольцо для помолвки. Это Майкл понял, но попыток растормошить Рэя не оставил, пришлось задержать улыбку на губах и повернуться, посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Старикан ищет себе очередную жену? — уточнил.

Ещё один взгляд на Тренера — достал телефон и пытался сделать пацану фото, тот изобразил лёгкое веселье, но справился хуже Рэя.

— Покой ему только снится, — Рэй сел обратно, подумал и сказал: — Что там про виски?  
— Так бы сразу, — ответил Майкл сквозь смех.

Скачки должны были вот-вот начаться.

Жёлтый.  
Солнце преследовало Рэя всю последнюю неделю. За рулём он доставал солнцезащитные очки от чего начинал тащиться по дороге словно черепаха, что не забывал комментировать мысленно.  
Голова к воскресенью оказалась настолько забита мыслями, что не хотелось делать примерно ничего. Затея отличная, вот только Рэй знал наверняка — стоило растормошить себя любым доступным способом. Желательно таким, который не включал бы общение с другими людьми. Длительное тем более. Дорога до зала в полдень заняла бы полчаса, так что Рэй предпочёл сэкономить время, ускользавшее слишком стремительно для бесполезного по продуктивности дня, и подумал о пробежке.  
Парк недалеко, лодыжка после неудачного приземления со ступеней в одной из ферм прошла. И даже раздражавшая своим позитивом погода не могла встать между ним и попыткой получить немного серотонина.  
Он оделся. Долго разглядывал ветровку, но понял, что она лишняя, и вышел из дома, оставив там телефон и прихватив только ключи.  
Быстрая разминка, за которой не без интереса наблюдали два помятых типа, очевидно ночевавших на лавочке, и Рэй дал себе минут двадцать, не больше.  
Пока бегал, стараясь не сбиваться с дыхания и сосредоточившись на ещё не появившейся рези в боку, наблюдал за прохожими. Похоже, все решили насладиться тёплым выходным. Солнце было везде — застревало в листве деревьев, бликами отражалось от чужих телефонов, украшений, очков. Рэй порадовался, что утром распаковал новую пачку с линзами, приятно порой отдохнуть от ощущения, что на лице навсегда припарковался паразит. Паразит, требовавший постоянного внимания.  
К очередному кругу Рэй заметил группу детишек, те бесились от души, а потом к ним вышло то самое солнце.  
Тренер в костюме такого жёлтого цвета, словно от светила отхватили кусок и отправили его на пошив ткани. Рэй запнулся и с трудом удержался на ногах, с ещё большим трудом заставил себя не останавливаться и бежать дальше.  
Ещё раз он увидел Тренера и его детвору через четыре минуты и пятнадцать секунд.  
Тот рассадил их в круг на заранее разложенные коврики и что-то втолковывал, не забывая при этом активно жестикулировать и постоянно поправлять своего лицевого паразита. Стоило только наклонить голову, как очки поползли вниз стремительно, но Тренер удержал их и вернул на место.  
Дети продолжали подшучивать друг над другом, Рэй загляделся и врезался в девушку. Та тоже занималась бегом и тоже оказалась увлечена магией чужого, но неслышного повествования.

— Ох, простите, — начала она и достала из уха наушник.  
— Не страшно, и это моя вина, — Рэй перевёл взгляд на Тренера.  
— Или вообще не наша, — рассмеялась она, хлопнула Рэя по плечу и на этом они разбежались.

Да уж конечно, такое солнце могло сбить с ног кого угодно. Тренера в этом цвете точно достали с выставки, Рэй усмехнулся тому, как работал его ассоциативный ряд. Не будь рядом ничего, связанного с искусством, о чём бы подумал?  
Рэй пробыл в парке сорок минут, но не пожалел о них. Уже дома он посмотрел на залитую светом кухню и почувствовал укол одиночества, который проигнорировал и отправился в душ.

Зелёный.  
Виндзор-роад напоминала сбой в матрице, одинаково низкие дома, каждый из которых выглядел, как копия предыдущего. Владельцы, чтобы не путаться, старались внести какое-то разнообразие: перекрашенные двери, уродливые занавески, которым только глаз не хватало для полноты жуткого эффекта.  
Рэй отвлёкся от газеты и посмотрел на накрытый брезентом мопед, хозяин которого никак не соизволит вытащить свою задницу на работу. Он тратил время Рэя, сам того не подозревая.  
Невольно вспомнился Флетчер, рассекающий по городу на таком же драндулете — Рэй не мог всерьёз воспринимать людей, предпочитающих шумный и мелкий двухколёсный высер автопрома. Следом подумал о проблемах, которые тот устроил и уже не так весело и иронично стало на душе.  
Он огладил руль ещё раз и достал телефон, чтобы в очередной раз попытаться побить собственный рекорд.  
С жучками было проще, с левыми приложениями для отслеживания чужого местоположения было проще. Только вот с параноиками, верящими в теорию заговоров и стремящихся убедить всех, что грядёт очередной обвал рынка из-за какой-то там организации, распространяться о названии которой не стоит — с ними было тяжело.  
Зато сбивать их с мопедов вполне простецкая задача, Рэй за последнее время даже научился расслабляться в обществе Розалинд, пока его машину лишали очередного воспоминания о жестоком обращении с другими индивидами. В конце концов, мог же он получить хоть какой-то дополнительный бонус на своей работе, даже если бонус этот заключался в ремонте машины. Делали который те ещё девушки.  
В салоне явно не хватало Банни, но того Рэй отправил по другому адресу. Странно, но у журналиста-параноика была девушка, и её тоже стоило покараулить, пока они оба не свинтили из города колесить по бескрайним просторам Англии до встречи с первым столбом.  
Игра отказывалась поддаваться, Рэй чувствовал себя голодным и немного злым. Со своего места он прекрасно видел, как шевелились проклятые жалюзи и знал, что этот гад Энрике — вот так имя — точно чуял, что что-то неладно.  
Одна из дверей соседнего дома открылась, не того, за которым наблюдал Рэй, и на пороге появился Тренер. В этот раз его костюм отлично гармонировал по цвету с самой дверью — приятная зелень, наводившая на мысли о бархате. Никакой отвлекающей клетки, только цвет.  
Следом за ним на порог вышла пожилая леди, мгновенно притянувшая его для двух неловких поцелуев в щеки. Тренер обнял её от души и помахал. Он спустился по лестнице, достал телефон и позвонил кому-то. Рэй видел улыбку на его губах и думал, что Тренер давно не брился. Меньше минуты прошло, как он вышел на улицу, как из дверей вновь показался человек, на этот раз пожилой мужчина.  
Из машины Рэй стал свидетелем неловкой сцены передачи еды в большом контейнере, Тренер проиграл и угощение забрал себе, а старикан быстро проскакал по лестнице обратно.  
Вот такой — зелёный и с добычей Тренер пошёл в сторону метро, что-то подсказывало Рэю, что сюда он приехал на нём же.  
За своим наблюдением Рэй пропустил кое-что — рядом с домом Энрике припарковалась машина иммиграционной службы, а следом ещё одна.  
Игра в телефоне была забыта, Рэю предстояло другое зрелище.

Голубой.  
Из-за ноутбука в глазах начало рябить, Рэй попросил Бобби принести ему чай и пересел ко входу, чтобы из окна разглядеть улицу. Возле церкви заметил какое-то сборище, у людей в руках плакаты и прочая бесполезная ересь. Подобное стало случаться всё чаще и возможно, этим участникам очередного слишком шумного собрания не помешало бы уверовать в силу психиатрии.  
Несколько машин остановились и погудели, сложно понять — в знак солидарности или так звучал незамутнённый посыл куда подальше.  
На стол Бобби поставил чашку с ройбушем, вместо блюдца Рэй подложил бирдекель и посмотрел в своё кривое и тёмное отражение.  
— Хочешь маффин? — спросил Бобби, а сам достал телефон и сделал фото происходившего. То ли на память, то ли собирался отправить жене.  
— С шоколадом? — наугад выдал Рэй. В прошлый раз были с шоколадом и ему очень они понравились.  
— Ага, только в этот раз с белым, цвет у них чудной, Мэри добавила краситель, — всё это Бобби говорил пока двигался в сторону холодильника, откуда достал пакет и выложил один маффин на блюдце.

На столе у Рэя появился чайный комплект.

— Ты ей в прошлый раз передал спасибо? — Рэй поковырял мягкую бумагу на которой остался жирный след. Масла Мэри не жалела. И не жалела денег на нормальное и вкусное масло, что важно.  
— Думаешь, она это мне напекла столько?

Смех Рэй проглотил вместе с первым кусочком клубничного на вид, но не на вкус, маффина. Всё ещё божественно. Чем дольше он пробовал что-то, что говорила жена Бобби, тем сильнее начинал поднимать тех людей, что советовали своим знакомым открывать кофейни, кондитерские или рестораны. Что-то там про частичку души и несомненную любовь к готовке.  
Маффины в холодильнике Бобби держал потому что Рэй как-то раз сказал, что любит их именно холодными. Так что он чередовал прохладный перекус и горячий чай пока смотрел, как к толпе подошли двое полицейских. Девушка и парень. Оба старались мирно решить вопрос.  
Вопрос звучал как «какого чёрта вы здесь устроили, дорогие граждане нашей великой страны?». Всё не так просто, полицейские прибыли в слишком явном меньшинстве и их никто не слушал, даже шуганули какие-то особенно дерзкие и поехавшие участники протеста.  
Маффин закончился, полицейские ушли. Ноутбук всё ещё смотрел на Рэя молчаливо призывая продолжить работу.  
Следовало дописать соглашение, которое после отправится юристу для проверки. Рэй мог ошибиться, особенно в таком настроении.  
Среди толпы начало что-то происходить, кто-то толкнул одного человека, второго.  
Полиции всё не было, Рэй устало покрутил полупустую чашку в ладонях.  
Чуть не выронил её, когда увидел Тренера. Тот вместе с двумя Карапузами — чьих имён Рэй не запомнил, да и не собирался — слишком стремительно шёл в самую гущу событий.  
Голубой костюм в клетку, другой, не тот, который Рэй уже видел, выделялся на сером фоне протестующих. В какие цвета были одеты Карапузы Рэй так и не понял, молча следил за тем, как Тренер пытался одним лишь пальцем правой руки пробить в груди огромного мужика дыру. При этом Тренер не затыкался, а значит вновь читал мораль совершенно незнакомому ему человеку.  
Одновременно раздался звон колокола и полицейская сирена. Люди бросились врассыпную, Карапузы и Тренер остались на месте, поправили рукава своих бомберов и наблюдали, как стадо разбегалось.  
На асфальте остались плакаты, бутылки с водой и даже чья-то куртка.  
Рэй с тяжёлым вздохом ещё раз посмотрел на голубой цвет костюма и постарался не думать об очередной идеальной гармонии между ним и небом.

— Я скоро вернусь, — Рэй поставил блюдце и чашку и стойку, Бобби их тут же забрал. — Очень вкусно, — сказал Рэй. — Слишком вкусно.  
— А то я не знаю, — Бобби хлопнул себя по животу.

Рэй забрал с собой ноутбук и вышел через заднюю дверь. Он не думал, что Тренер и Карапузы собирались в Викторию, но почему-то хотелось избежать встречи, даже если её вероятность сводилась к минимуму.  
Голубое небо никуда не делось.

Синий.  
После истории с Мэттью Рэй был уверен в том, что Майкл в ближайшее время передумал уходить на заслуженный отдых. Стоило подкинуть ему идею открыть ещё один бар, но Рэй пока не был готов к тому, чтобы начать очередной затратный по многим параметрам поиск подходящего варианта.  
Розалинд же наоборот, решила, что ей самое время расширить бизнес. Всего одна мастерская на весь Лондон? Слишком мало.

— Рэй, — она провела ладонью по капоту ламборгини, которой предстояло вот-вот вернуться к владелице: — Нужна услуга.

Как будто он ей хоть раз отказывал. Услуги для Розалинд не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, какие задания давал Майкл. 

— Что именно? — справившись с собой он перестал смотреть на отпечаток её ладони, медленно пропадающий с капота.  
— Есть одно место, я слышала, что дела у них идут плохо, — он кивнула одной из посетительниц и улыбнулась. Улыбка слетела с губ мгновенно, стоило Розалинд посмотреть на Рэя. — Больше того, херово идут дела. Место не самое шикарное, но присмотреться не помешает.  
— Что у них там?  
— Тоже мастерская, а рядом ещё одно заведение. Я там была пару раз, — на этих словах Розалинд сжала губы недовольно: — может и этим ребятам придётся съехать. Для новой мастерской пригодится больше места, сам знаешь.  
— Я понял, — сказал Рэй: — куда ехать?  
— Дай-ка мне телефон, — протянутая ладонь выглядела нетерпеливо. Рэй подумал, что Розалинд хотела поехать с ним, но сегодня для подобного выдался не самый подходящий день, вчерашний убойный град застал многих её клиенток слишком далеко от их гаражей, так что работа не прекращалась, как и гам, от которого у Рэя уже начал дёргаться глаз.  
Эдвин-роуд, понятно.  
— Звонить?  
— А? — она отвлеклась от разглядывания машины. — Нет, приезжай завтра, поговорим нормально. — Улыбка, обычная улыбка, не напоминавшая попытку сыграть: — в моём кабинете, где тихо, светло, есть твой любимый чай и твой нелюбимый диван.

Рэй кивнул и пошёл к машине, адрес Розалинд любезно забила сразу в навигатор.  
По дороге он пытался представить, не могло ли повредить подобное решение её бизнесу. Одна точка — отлично, известная, разрекламированная и зарекомендовавшая себя. Две? Розалинд собиралась мотаться из одного места в другое? Или появляться в салонах по чётным и нечётным дням?  
Он даже не заметил, как успел приехать. Припарковавшись, остался в машине, залез сначала поискать, что было в сети про владельца.  
За этим занятием провёл минут двадцать, выяснил бесполезную мелочь. Вышел, одёрнул джинсы, поправил манжеты, хотел уже по волосам провести ладонью, но передумал.  
Разговор вышел коротким, Рэй понял, что мужчина — его звали Джонни — перестал заниматься салоном нормально, когда у жены обнаружили лимфому. Должное лечение она получила и пошла на поправку, но вот у него сил не осталось и он сравнил визит Рэя с чём-то божественным. В том, что Джонни очень ошибался, Рэй не стал его убеждать и слушал дальше.  
Предложение о встрече на следующей неделе закрепили рукопожатием, Рэй старался руку после этого в карман не засовывать и помнить, что в машине лежит санитайзер. Теперь в его контактах был номер Джонни.  
Сама мастерская казалась больше, чем снаружи, если Розалинд в неё не заходила, то её чутьё в очередной раз показало класс.  
В машине Рэй достал из бардачка антисептик, протёр руки. Когда собирался положить флакон обратно, увидел начатую пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Встал возле машины и закурил.  
Не зря, ведь в очередной раз увидел Тренера в синем костюме, и снова не том, что раньше.  
Тренер разговаривал с каким-то парнем и стояли они как раз у сварочной мастерской, куда Рэй пока решил не заходить. Что там про его чутьё?  
Чужая рука всё так же выписывала в воздухе абстрактные формы, Тренер смеялся, пока рассказывал и парень ему вторил.  
Сигарета кончилась слишком быстро, Рэй вертел в руках пачку, пока думал о второй, и наслаждался очередной возможность понаблюдать за Тренером. Он не курил, а парень вот да, и выпускал дым наверх каждый раз неудобно задирая голову. Видимо, чтобы собеседник не испытывал дискомфорт.  
Уже сидя в машине Рэй увидел, как они зашли обратно в одноэтажное здание, дверь в которое хлопнула на всю улицу. Сварочная мастерская.  
Можно было ехать домой, но Рэй предпочёл добраться до ближайшего продуктового, где не без труда нашёл упаковку ягод, правда, цвет их был далеко не синим. 

Фиолетовый.  
И снова он на Оксфорд-стрит, и та опять переполнена людьми. Они шатались из магазина в магазин, в то время как Рэй точно знал, что ему нужно только в Гэп и больше никуда.  
Три новых рубашки, возможно, белых, возможно, нет — этот момент он так и не решил.  
Мог бы заказать всё домой, но хотелось прогуляться.  
Рэй не успел выбрать и одну рубашку, как рядом увидел Тренера. Тот в своём костюме — цветом напоминавшем о ком-то из «Улицы Сезам» — бросался в глаза. Как только Рэй сразу не заметил? 

— Привет, — начал Тренер.

Пришлось отпустить рукав рубашки и повернуться к нему лицом.

— Привет.  
— Как дела? — простодушно поинтересовался Тренер. Рэй посмотрел на его свежевыбритое лицо и отметил отсутствие очков.  
— Да как-то, — слова не подбирались. — Обычно?  
— Не могу похвастаться тем же, — теперь уже Тренер начал гладить ткань, но едва её касался. — И я вообще не в том отделе.  
— Какой тебе нужен? — спросил Рэй, словно был консультантом, готовым помочь от начала и до самого конца — до кассы.  
— Детский вообще-то.  
— Это следующий этаж, — Рэй смотрел на клетчатую ткань костюма и ощущал жжение в пальцах от желания коснуться её.  
— Сходишь со мной? Там пригодится помощь, а то я могу выбрать фигню.  
— Что?  
— Какой цвет тебе нравится? — самым внезапным образом спросил Тренер. — Есть любимый?

Прежде чем ответить Рэй поправил очки. В голове загудело — попытался придумать ответ и не показаться равнодушным. Заодно не показаться слишком жадным до внезапного внимания.

— Вообще-то нет, — они друг с другом были честными с самого начала и не стоило пытаться изменить ситуацию к худшему. Даже если это единичная встреча. Даже если Рэй в очередной раз надумал себе слишком многое, когда услышал от Тренера тот отказ. Даже если…  
— Но ты предпочитаешь синий и песочный.

Рэй снова не знал, что на такое следовало сказать. Медленно осознавал, что Тренер запоминал что-то, что не должен был — зачем?

— А я, — он провёл ладонью от локтя до запястья, Рэй позавидовал увиденному: — я люблю каждый.  
— Я заметил.  
— В который раз?  
— Что?

Тренер улыбнулся, Рэй уловил у него на лице плохо скрываемую усталость.

— В который раз, — повторил медленно, уже без вопроса. — Я постоянно тебя где-то поблизости вижу.  
— Постоянно… — Рэй ощущал себя попугаем.  
— Давай оставим это на потом, мне всё ещё нужна помощь.

Подумав, Тренер добавил:

— Твоя.

Они отправились на этаж с детской одеждой. Рэй смотрел на настоящий разноцветный светофор и в какой-то момент перевёл взгляд себе под ноги, чтобы в глазах не рябило.

— Так, смотри, — Тренер подвёл его к полке, на которой прекрасными ровными рядами лежали чепчики. Всех цветов радуги и не только.  
— Мне стоит тебя поздравить?  
— С чем? — задумчиво ответил Тренер, по его лицу было понятно, что выбор действительно трудный. И всё же консультант тут помог бы больше.  
— С пополнением? — пришлось посмотреть на его руки и снова не найти там обручального кольца. Может, Тренер предпочитал его не носить?  
— А, да, можешь, я опять стану дядей, — его взгляд в сторону Рэя фонил теплотой и гордостью.

Дядя.

— Так… Мальчик или девочка?  
— Они пока не сказали, они никогда не говорят, это какой-то семейный заскок, я уверен.

Вспомнилось, как Тренер держал того малыша на руках, как заботливо обнимал парня на ипподроме. Рэй подумал, что оказывался каждый раз не на том месте не в то время — подглядывал за Тренером, не должен был этого делать.

— Возьми этот, — Рэй указал на чепчик песочного цвета, почти похожего на цвет костюма, в котором Тренер пришёл в первый раз.  
— Он такой, — на середине фразы Тренер закусил губу: — нейтральный?  
— Да, — согласился Рэй. — Раз уж ты не знаешь, кто там будет.

С полки Тренер забрал именно этот чепчик и покрутил в руках.

— Спасибо.  
— Думаю, тебе предстоит купить ещё много вещей.  
— Это пусть останется на потом, — он положил одну руку в карман бомбера. — Но кое-что не стоит откладывать.

Рэй только приподнял брови.

— Хочешь встретиться? Кофе выпить? Как обычные люди.

В этот раз вспомнилось ощущение, нахлынувшее на него после пробежки.

— Да.  
— Тогда, пиши, как будешь свободен, — кивнул Тренер.

Они уже как будто попрощались, Тренер обогнул его и пошёл к началу отдела, когда Рэй проглотил внезапно появившийся в горле ком и сказал:

— Я свободен сейчас.

Тренер повернулся к нему.

— А рубашки?

Ах да, рубашки. Рэй вообще про них забыл, пока купался в раздумьях, способных окраситься в любой цвет. 

— Можем выбрать вместе, а можем выпить кофе.  
— Кофе-то у тебя есть любимый?

Пришлось прикусить щеку, чтобы не начать улыбаться слишком широко.

— Да, думаю, тебе он может понравиться.  
— Пойдём, — Тренер махнул рукой, не стал его дожидаться, но продолжил громко, так, чтобы Рэй слышал: — расскажешь мне, кто научил тебя так бегать.

В этот раз Рэй не споткнулся лишь потому что под ним был ровный пол.


End file.
